


Jealousy

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's got a business trip to France and the younger man decides to stay with his Ex Ed, Robert's not happy about it in fact he's pretty jealous, Aaron's not got a clue what's wrong with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's writing Aaron going to France fics so I thought I'd jump on the bandwagon

“Are you being serious Robert?” Aaron hisses cornering him in the kitchen where the older man escaped.

“Uh oh someone’s in trouble” Liv says in a high pitched voice his mother snorting trying to keep her own laughter in.

“Shut it” Aaron hisses in her general direction.

“What are you going on about?” Robert asks frowning down at the kettle.

“You, you’re being all snotty with me because I told you I was going to France” Aaron tells him, he hears his mother try and get Liv out the back room so they could talk but the teenager just laughs and tells her she’s enjoying the show.

“I don’t care about you going to France” Robert shrugs.

“That’s not what you said last night” Liv interrupts.

“Shut it Liv” Robert hisses just like Aaron.

“Maybe you should start thinking of why he’s so jealous” Liv winks as she finally gives in to Chas and follows her out into the bar.

“Jealous? What have you got to be jealous of?” Aaron asks frowning looking back at his boyfriend or rather his back as he still refuses to turn from the kettle.

“I’m not jealous” Robert tells him trying to sound sincere but failing.

“Remember when we got back together? We told each other no secrets Robert, I don’t want us breaking up again” Aaron tells him.

“Might as well keep the secret were going to break up soon anyway” Robert shrugs his shoulders rising and falling in a dejected sort of way.

“What are you going on about?” Aaron asks grabbing Robert by the shoulder and turning him around to face him “Are you going to break up with me?” Aaron asks frowning at him.

“No but I will when you cheat on me” Robert tells him not making eye contact.

“Cheat on you? Why on earth would I cheat on you? You know what the affair did to me I hate cheating” Aaron tells him.

“Yeah well you’re staying with your ex for two weeks don’t even tell me nothing will happen” Robert tells him still not looking him in the eye as he breaks Aaron’s hold on him and pushing past the younger lad.

“So that’s what you’re jealous about then? Ed? Wait you actually told Liv what you were jealous about?” Aaron asks him confused the two of them aren’t the type to sit down and chat.

“I told her I’d always be here for her even if me and you are together or not” Robert tells him ignoring the other two questions as he sits down on the couch.

“I was staying with Ed because he’s got a house over there and it means I don’t have to pay for a hotel, if it bothers you so much I can just get a hotel, you can pay for it like but I’ll get a hotel” Aaron asks him.

“You shouldn’t have to” Robert tells him putting his face in his hands and letting out a harsh breath.

“What? Do you want to make your mind up here? Either you don’t want me to stay with Ed or your not assed pick one” Aaron tells him stepping closer.

“Of course I don’t want you to stay with Ed, do you know what my mind has come up with since you told me where you were going and who you were staying with? My minds made up sex marathons between you and him, kissing him, hugging him, you leaving me for him, you think I want to think that every second of the day while you’re away? You think I want to think this at all? Most of all I hate how empty it makes me to think of you leaving me for someone else, suppose it’s what I deserve isn’t it? Cheated on my wife with you because I couldn’t stop loving you and now all I can think about is you cheating on me” Robert fumes his eyes wet with unshed tears.

“I love you” Aaron tells him sitting down next to him on the couch.

“Love isn’t enough sometimes” Robert replies.

“It is for me” Aaron tells him.

“When I say I love you, I mean I love you and only you, I have done since the moment you kissed me on the layby even when I didn’t want to love you I couldn’t stop, you think I’d ever get back with you after you bottled me and tied me up to a radiator in a cabin, if I didn’t love you? You think I’d fight to be with you for so long to throw what we have away on a quick little affair with some lad who I fell out of love with years ago?” Aaron asks him scoffing grabbing Robert’s face and pulling him closer so he can look into the other man’s eyes.

“I love you Robert Jacob Sugden, even when you drive me crazy or you do something evil I will always love you” Aaron tells him.

“Marry me” Robert tells him his head resting on Aaron’s.

“Trust me then” Aaron tells him.

“I do, it’s just my mind coming up with shit” Robert shrugs.

“Ask me again when I get back then” Aaron tells him grabbing him by the face and pulling him in for a kiss.

It last’s several minutes starting out as slow and romantic to heavy and full of want and need.

It’s Robert that pulls away eventually both lads gasping for breath.

“Let’s go upstairs?” Aaron suggests.

“Yeah just give me a few minutes to book a hotel for you in France” Robert tells him grabbing the laptop on the table, he can’t help but laugh when Aaron rolls his eyes at him.

“You’re so lucky I love you” Aaron tells him.

“Love you too” Robert tells him.

“No more jealousy?” Aaron asks.

“Now that’s something I can’t promise, you make me jealous all the time Aaron, even talking to someone else lad or girl, I just can’t stop thinking maybe this is the day he will leave me” Robert shrugs.

“Well that’s not going to happen” Aaron smiles kissing Robert’s neck “Especially not if I say yes to that proposal” Aaron smirks biting Robert’s ear making the other man shiver.

“I won’t stop asking until you say I do” Robert tells him throwing the laptop on the table deciding the hotel can wait but Aaron’s lips can’t.


End file.
